Fatal Decision
by fettuccine
Summary: This story is a crossover between Two Weeks Notice and The Lake House. George, Lucy, Alex and Kate are back! What if Lucy and Kate are twins and live in different city? What is going to happen next? Please stay tune!


A/N: This story is a crossover between Two Weeks Notice and The Lake House. Two Weeks Notice belongs to Marc Lawrence and The Lake House belongs to David Auburn. I'm only borrowing them for a romance suspense story. I used different setting than the movies had. Well, it's because I kinda forget where each movie had been filmed at. Oh ya, for those who never watched the Lake House before (since it's a new movie), don't worry, I will put some story of it later on. Okay, here is chapter One.

Chapter 1: The Surprise News

It has been 3 years after George kissed Lucy in front of her old office. Since then their life has been changed. George offered Lucy her old job. Yes…it's true. Now, she could sleep like sleeping beauty every night. That was one of conditions she accepted the job. George couldn't do anything. She was after all, the stubborn woman that he ever known. Rule number one, no more calling after 10 pm. But there was one good news for George. Lucy was lying beside him after 10. That's right, you got it. They lived together. Lucy moved out and stayed at George's penthouse. George forced to be quite after 10. Furthermore, there was rule number two, no more asking which tie should he wore. That was the one he's troubled at.

"George! Come on hurry up, we're going to be late." Lucy cried while she walked to the living room and wore her watch to her left wrist. They were about to see a client this morning. This client was a huge impact for Wade Cooperation. It made Lucy more nervous if they ended up late for this meeting

"Hold on, honey. I'm almost done." He screamed from the bathroom

"Ya…ya…right… Definitely late again. When is that man can grow up?" She whispered in living room. There we go again. Lucy sat up besides her morning best friends, George's tie, shoes, and the suit that she prepared for him every morning and whenever they went out to see clients

"I guess he will never grow up, right buddies?" She teased him by talking with his beloved belonging

"Alright darling, let's go." George said while he was heading to the door

"Alright, if you say so…" "You know…it's a little bit hot outside. I don't know if you can survive with your bare foot..." All four eyes looked at George's feet.

"You're right. I might need shoes."

"Hmmm… they are in living room besides your tie and your suit." Lucy smiled looked at her clumsy boyfriend. She noticed as long as she's living with him, she would be his nurse. I guessed rule number two wasn't working

"Got it." He screamed and ran into the living room. "Bloody woman, she thinks that she's perfect and… bloody shoes…" He was complaining himself

"I heard that." Lucy said while pressing the elevator's button

"Don't make them angry this time. We really need him." He said and tried to catch her up

"I got it, honey."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lucy walked in the middle of downtown with sunlight shone brightly through her face. She used her sunglasses to cover her eyes from the sun. It made her feel better since she started to use contact lenses. It was 106 degrees outside yet she never could stop smiling during her walk. She felt that her life never been better than now. After all, she got George who loved her madly and her parents all behind her. What do you need more when you have a job, parents' love, and boyfriend covered?

"Dad, Mom! I'm here!" Lucy cried from the door

"We're in the kitchen, honey. Come and lock the door again." Ruth shouted from inside

"Hmmm… smells good. Good thing I didn't eat lunch." Lucy approached, kissed her mother's cheek and took off her jacket at the same time

"Good. I made meat ravioli with cheese, your favourite!" Ruth served Lucy with her favourite plate since she was 10

Lucy took the plate and brought the food to the table. She ate it without even asked her parents whether they ate already. That's just Lucy.

"Hmmm…. This is good, Mom. I'm so hungry. Thanks, Mom." She ate it so fast, like the way you never ate for four days yet her parents looked so worried about the news that they would share with Lucy

"So…why are you calling me? Why do you want me here?" Lucy asked while chewed the food in her mouth

"Well, it's better you finish your food first," Her mother answered avidly

"Why? Is it bad? Please don't tell me you're gonna bubbling about my childhood." Lucy worried her parents would ask her to stay just to talk about her thwarting stories. Last time, they kept her in the house for about 5 hours just to humiliate her in front of their new friends. It made her late for work and got non-stop mutter from George. Lucy swore herself that it would never ever happen again in her life

"No, it's not about your childhood or how you react when a boy tried to kiss you when you were 4…" Ruth looked at her like she was a clown

"Alright, I'm going!" Lucy stood up, perceived that her parents would humiliated her again

"No, sit down honey. We promise not to do it again." Ruth barely could stop her laugh

"Alright…just finish your food and we'll talk about it." her father said

"No…Doesn't matter how bad it is, I can handle it. Come on, lay on me." Lucy said and still chewed her food

Ruth looked at Larry and Larry looked back at Ruth, and it continued like that until Lucy looked at them confusingly.

"Come on, you guys. It's not that bad."

"Honey, actually it is bad. This is something the most important news yet sad, that you have ever heard in your life." Her father warned her

"What is it, Dad? Is something bad happen to you or Mom?" Lucy worried

"No, it's not about me or your Mom. Alright, I will tell you now" Larry responded

"Lucy, you have an identical twin sister in New Jersey." Her father talked gently. He looked so solemn

Lucy got surprised and she was chocked herself. She couldn't believe what her father said and she looked at her parents more confused than before

"Honey, are you okay?" Ruth asked and walked to get some water for Lucy right away

"I told you, it was bad…" Larry added and he was scared of her daughter's reaction

"What did you say, Dad? I have a….I have a twin sister? How? When? Why is she not here? Why is she not growing up with me?" Lucy looked at her parents seriously. She wanted to know what happened

"Well, it's time for letting you know the story now. Her name is Kate Forster. I and your birth mother were divorced when you and your sister were five years old. We decided you to follow me and your twin sister followed your mother. Three days later, your mother got a new job in New Jersey so she decided to move there. I couldn't say anything when your mother put a strong line to move. Also since then, Kate's last name became your birth mother's last name. We decided not to tell you or Kate about each other until you both old enough to know the truth…"

"Now? I can't believe you're telling me now, Dad. It's really a good time. You think now is the time in your dictionary that you think I'm old enough to know the truth? I'm 26 years old, Dad. You should've told me earlier."

"We know. But you had problems with George before. We didn't want make you unhappier. We want to tell you when the perfect time comes…"

"You think now is the perfect time. Besides I can handle it when I was fighting with George. Even until now I still sometimes fight with him. That man just can't grow up. Anyways, we're here not to talk about George, aren't we? Go back to your enormous lie. Dad, I don't even know how my sister's doing, what's her favourite color, her favourite food. I don't even know my sister at all. How do you think we could get into each other while we never knew a single thing about each other? How could you do this to me, dad? What about my birth mother? I never knew about her either. I don't know her name and you never showed me her picture or…" Lucy mumbled non-stop

"Wow…hold on…I already showed you her picture…" Her dad cut her words

"What? When? You never showed me a thing…"

"Yes, I did. Remember when we were about to go to New Jersey and about to visit your aunt. That aunt was your mother…and her name is Diane" Larry looked other way, felt mortified

"Aunt? Dad, you're so…." Lucy stood up angrily. She couldn't believe what her father did

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just what your mother wanted." Larry confessed

"You…you can't do this to me, Dad. It's not fair. I can't believe you kept this so long" Lucy kicked a chair in front of her, felt so angry to her father

"Honey, calm down." Ruth said to Lucy worryingly

Lucy looked at Ruth, "So, you're not my mother? You're not my real mother? And…and…how do you know about my kissing boy story when you weren't my mom in that time?" Lucy asked Ruth passionately. She wouldn't blame Ruth. After all, she became a pleasant and helpful step-mother

"Well, your father told me everything about your story from you was born until your father and I got married. In case you asked something about anything and I could answer them without you notice the truth. It was your father will." Ruth confessed yet felt happy that she finally told Lucy the truth

"I can't believe you lied to me! I can't believe you all lied to me! You should've told me before, Dad!"

"I just want to wait until you're an adult. It was also your mother will." Larry looked at his daughter's eyes fervently, hoping that his daughter forgave him after what he's done

"Unbelievable…This is unbelievable…" Lucy ran towards the door and took her jacket. She couldn't be with her parents. She needed to think and adjusted herself after what she heard. It was just for her now, wasn't a good time to be around her parents.


End file.
